Nothing Like Her
by mybrittanaheart
Summary: Beth Fabray Corcoran returns home to Lima after growing up in New York. With Shelby gone, Beth is placed in a foster home and has to ignore the past of her 'mother's' reputation. Future!Beth in the year 2025 (even though its that fat in the future, technology is still the same e.g laptops, phones etc)
1. 1

CHAPTER 1

They say home is where the heart is. Lima was never home, and it never will be. As long as I remember New York was my home; strolls down Central Park, New Year's at Times Square and Broadway. Not so performing like my sister Rachel but more of the art of performance in general. I knew I was my mother's daughter, the famous Shelby Corcoran, Broadway legend. As far as I know, I was born in Lima by a woman that is not Shelby, and that's all she is to me, a woman. Growing up without my biological mother seems way harder than people say but I think it's easier because if I knew 'Quinn' when Shelby told me my birth story I would've hated her, but since I'm no longer in her life she's no longer in mine.

The plane ride back to Lima felt so long and laborious, I've only ever been out of New York by driving, but this place, Lima, is a new slate. I know that I was born here but I would always tell people that I was born in New York and I said it so often that I started to believe it. The airport was small, nothing fancy, it was about the size of our Loft in New York, so that's saying something. I walk out of the terminal to see a short, blonde, pale, young woman standing behind the barrier with a sign with my name on it, Beth Fabray Corcoran. Shelby convinced me to keep the Fabray even though I don't believe I am one myself. She smiles at me, indicating she knows who I am. "Beth, I had to look twice, you look so much like your mother" The lady offered to take my bags and I accept. "Haha, thanks" I reply with minimal enthusiasm, I've gotten used to people saying I look like her, I haven't seen her so I wouldn't know and honestly I don't care.

"Sorry, I'm Kitty Wilde, I went to school after your mother did and I've met her a couple times, nice young lady" She held out her hand and welcoming me to shake it and I did.

"Not my mother" I huffed under my breath, loud enough for only me to hear.

"It's good to have you back home" She flashes a friendly smile.

"This isn't home" I deadpan, walking faster leaving Kitty behind.

I push through the airport double doors and I reach the company van and the logo couldn't be plastered more obviously, Lima Foster Family, it's like they want everyone to know I was abandoned. I lean against the side of the van, pushing my big black sunglasses further up my nose, pretending I don't know anyone because I don't, but they might know me. Finally, Kitty emerged from the airport and put my bags in the van without a word. She unlocks the van and I hop in the passenger seat and Kitty eventually makes it into the drivers and we left the airport in silence.

The guilt is killing me. I feel really bad for my behaviour earlier and I know the Shelby would be disappointed in me because she raised me right. I'm tired and cranky but that is no excuse for disrespect.

"Hey Kitty," I break the silence and she averted half of her attention to me, the other half on the road.

"I'm sorry about before at the airport, about Quinn and Lima and stuff" I apologize embarrassingly, I've step foot in Lima for 10 minutes and someone might already hate me.

"Oh don't worry about it," she says in a soft voice, "I get it, you don't consider this home and you don't believe Quinn is your mother" She explains accurately.

"I read your file, I know what happened" her eyes never left the road.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help," I say as we approach the foster home.

The building isn't the worst. Red brick, 2-3 stories high and a large front door, It looked like an old apartment complex. Kitty and I haul my bags into the foyer. She was instantly greeted by 4 little kids, 2 girls and 2 boys, all ranging between the ages of 5 to 8 years old.

"Kitty!" they all shouted in unison as the attach themselves to Kitty's calves.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" She asks carrying the last of my bags before I grab them out of her grasp.

"I got this," I say indicating she should properly greet the kids. She lets go and carries one of the girls and sits her on her hip.

"Hey Elise, how was school?" Kitty asks as I shut the van boot.

I could see her whisper into her ear through my peripheral vision, Kitty nods and walks towards me with the little girl still on her hip.

"Elise this is our new friend, her name is-"

"Anna. My name is Anna, short for Annabeth" I hold out my hand to hold a smaller, softer one. I peer over to Kitty and her eyebrows are furrowed, indicating confusion.

"Hi Anna, I'm Elise" She introduces, I plaster my most friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Elise, a very beautiful name" I compliment and she pale cheeks turned a rosy red colour. Kitty places her back safely on the hardwood foyer floor.

"Can you please go get Stevie, Elise? I just need to talk to Bet-Anna for a moment" She kisses her on the cheek and runs off, you can hear a loud, "Stevie!" on the echoing hallway. I pick up my bags and swing some over my shoulder.

"What was that for? Why did you change your name?" Kitty turned to me and I carried on doing my things.

"Because the Shelby news is going to be public and they are definitely going to mention the Broadway Stars daughter. I just didn't want to draw attention towards myself, that all" I follow Kitty's lead up the stairs as I explain the situation. I've gotten used to publicity but after what happened I don't feel like being front page news.

"Oh okay, I understand, I'll just change a few things in your application then," Kitty says as she opens another door, holding it open for me to enter.

"Thank you, Kitty," I thank as we come to a stop in an empty bedroom. A Queen bed in the middle of the room, a desk and bookshelf, a large wardrobe, my own bathroom and a window seat.

"Wow, nothing compared to New York but not what I was expecting in Lima" I dropped my bags at the door and walked around the room in awe.

"I got this room just for you actually" Kitty confesses. I turn to her in surprise.

"If you're anything like your moth-sorry, if you're anything like Quinn then I know that you deserve more than what you get" I turn to her and I give her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Kitty, honestly, thank you for everything" I drop what remains and pull her into a hug that I genuinely mean.

We pull away and she smiles. "Now come on, let's meet the gang"

X

Kitty and I are on our way down the stairs when we intercept with a tall, blonde male figure. Kitty suddenly stops which causes me to crash into her back.

"Oh Kitty, Elise sent me and I was just looking for you" They mystery guy spoke.

"Oh Stevie, This is… Anna" she hesitated for a second, trying to comprehend the situation. The guy has a name, Stevie I could already see the curiosity in his eyes as he looks at me in the eyes. He holds out his hand and I politely shake it.

"She'll be staying with us for a while, could you please introduce her to everyone, I have to pick up Lacey from her babysitter" She checks her watch on her left wrist.

"Oh don't bother, Skylar already brought her here to surprise you, don't tell him that I said that" He playfully whispers, his voice was low and mature. He joins us on our journey down the wooden staircase to what looks to be the lounge or the main area.

"Hey guys, look who I found?" Stevie announces, attracting everyone's attention. 17 pairs of eyes facing our direction, switching between Kitty, Stevie and I.

Kitty kneels down to be the same height as the younger children, "We have someone joining our family today" she says in her 'baby voice' for the kids to understand. She turns back to me and smiles, "Everyone, this is Anna, she just moved here from New York" Everyone turned to me.

"Hi everyone" I introduce with a small awkward wave. Everyone smiled and waved back.

"Anna, this is guys," Kitty gestures to everyone, "Let me introduce everyone"

"Our babies, Carson, Zoey and Max" Kitty points at them in the arms of the older kids, she picks up one of them out of the older kids arms and carries one for herself. The baby girl, Zoey babbles and smiles with glistening saliva running from the corners of her mouth. I smile at her and she giggles. It's sad to think that these babies were abandoned at birth by their own mother, kinda reminds me of a someone.

"Next is our youngsters, Colin who's 7, Addy who's 8, Elise who's 5 and Vinnie who just turned 7, they all go to Lima Elementary down the road" All 4 children huddle together except Elise who walked up to me and gave me a hug, "You're pretty, I like you" I'm elated by her compliment and I bend down and pick her up and sit her on my hip. I think I already have a favourite.

"You are too" I whisper into her ear and bop her on the nose. She grabs my finger in a playful defensive way, still with a toothy grin.

"This is Stella and Lee, they're freshmen at McKinley" They both look up from off the floor and look at me. They look around 13 maybe 14 years old.

"And finally there's Thomas, Laura, Lincoln, he likes to go by Lin, and Ava who are around your age, Tom and Laura are juniors and Lin and Ava are seniors" Final lot smile and wave. There's a lot of them but I'm spending more than enough time here to remember all of them.

"It's so great to meet you all, I hope we get to know each other soon" I place down Elise and Kitty leads me to another room with a different crowd.

"Now for the staff, You know me obviously, I'm the head administrator, I do files and paperwork, you know, the boring stuff" Kitty jokes and I chuckle.

"You've met Stevie, he's in charge of entertainment and physical care, and these are his two younger siblings, Stacey and Sterling Evans. They volunteer as helping hands around the home" Two similar looking people display themselves. I can so see how they're all siblings, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, almost identical but different ages and genders. Sterling looked about my age and Stacey looked a bit older.

"And last but not least, Skylar Bishop, my husband, and the home transport" He walks up and comes in for a handshake and I accept and return one.

"It's nice to have you with us Anna" His voice is strong, masculine and deep, but it had a musical ring to it. Shelby taught me that, she told me I had talent by ear, I can tell if someone had or has a singing voice and what part they sang, Skylar was an alto. It's a useful talent when it came to Broadway but pretty much useless in Lima.

"Well, that's about it" Kitty huffed in relief.

"Okay, so you know where your room is, dinner is at 7, lights out at 11 and no boys allowed over" Kitty checked off her mental notes.

"Oh Skylar and I have to take Lacey to a doctors appointment, Stevie, you're in charge" She checks her watch and grabs her coat and now is in search of her daughter and husband.

"When am I not" Stevie shouts from the kitchen, carrying one of the babies in his large muscular arms.

"Okay I'm gonna go," She stops in front of me, "You can just get settled in while you wait for dinner, I'll be home before then, Bye Beth- sorry, bye Anna" She swiftly exits the front door and leaves me stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I find my way to the foyer and the staircase and remembered my path from there. I enter my room and unzip my duffel bag, this one was filled with my books and photos. I drag the duffel to the desk and arrange my books on the shelf and photos on the desk. One of me and Shelby at her very last show, me and Shelby at my very first show at the tender age of 2 and some of my old friends, Mila, Sophie and Gray.

"Knock knock" I hear a knock on the wooden door frame, I whip my head around to see bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey Anna, It's Sterling, I just wanted to check in and see if you've settled in right" He was cute, shy and awkward. He fidgeted with his hoodie ties as he talked.

"Yeah I'm doing okay, just a little tired, jet lag you know, but I'm good" I answer, turning my entire body to fully face him.

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Well, I gotta go, wait no sorry, Stevie was wondering if you're allergic to anything" He said almost halfway out of my room when he pivoted.

"Um, peanuts, but not the deadly kind" I could see the surprise in his eyes, "No way, me too" one thing we have in common.

"That's crazy, well I better tell Stevie, Bye" he exits the room almost in a run. I smirk and turn back to my things and finish unpacking, but I also repack my schoolbag for tomorrow. My first day at McKinley.


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2

Warm streams of sunlight blinded me through the curtain that wasn't entirely closed. I lazily roll over to see the time on the bedside table clock, 7:58. I groan and roll over on my back, grabbing my phone off the table in the process. Phone hovering above me, I scroll through my phone before it spontaneously starts to ring. I get startled and drop it on my face, not seeing who was calling. I scramble for it in the sheet to finally display a facetime call from Aunty Snix- I mean Aunty San. I accept it obviously.

"Happy Birthday B!" Aunty San was joined by Aunt Britt and Sugar. They were like a second family to me. When I saw them at Rachel's show I knew I needed to meet them. I know that they're friends with my 'mother' but I know they love me more than she ever did. They told me that in high school Shelby taught their own glee club called the 'Troubletones' and they swear they were by far the better glee club and I believe them if Shelby coached them they were definitely the best. They took me in after what happened with Shelby and actually recommended coming back to Lima only if they visit once in a while.

"Thank you Aunty San, Aunt Britt, Sugar" I reply in a groggy morning voice. I rub my eyes to get a better look at them.

"Beth, we told you, you're old enough to call us Britt and San" Aun- Britt said in her familiar sweet voice.

"How are you celebrating your birthday this year" San curiously asks.

"Where's Cam and Francey Baby?" I change the subject. San and Britt had 3 beautiful children that I was thankful and grateful that I met. I haven't seen my favourite addition to the Lopez-Pierce family in so long I almost forgot what she looks like.

"Cam's asleep and I think Franny might be awake" I see the camera shift as San moves towards something that looks like a crib.

"There she is," I say in a soft voice, I admired Baby France in the camera, standing in her bed, grasping the railings and bobbing up and down. She babbles when she sees me on the screen.

"She misses you, you know" I hear Britt from behind the camera.

"I know, I do too" This is making me miss New York. The busy streets, cars honking, flashing lights, Lima is so boring and sad.

"How is Lima anyway? Is it as trash as Mom and Mama say it is?" Sugar says into the phone. I could see Britt and San's reaction when she says that.

"Sophia Maria Lopez Pierce, who told you that?" Britt's protective mother kicked in. I couldn't help but smile. I miss this.

"Mama said it," She blamed. We all look at San and she was smirking.

"What? She's right though? Am I right B? Is Lima trash?" San asked.

"Lima is nothing compared to New York" I confess, "I miss New York so much" I whine.

"I rest my case" San's lawyering side kicks in now.

Suddenly a soft knock comes from my bedroom door and I sit up and cross my legs, phone still in hand. A blonde head pops through, it's Kitty and her baby daughter Lacey perched on her hip.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something? I'll come back later" She noticed the phone and was attempting to back away.

"Oh no, just Facetiming Britt and San," I turn the phone towards her to show the screen showing them.

"Kitty? Kitty Wilde? Is that you?" I hear Britt ask, her tone even more curious after each question.

"Oh my God, Britt! It's been so long, Oh hey Santana" Kitty walked closer to my bed to get a better look.

"It's good to see you, and your.. kids!" I can tell she spotted all 3 kids in the background of the screen. I guess Cam woke up and joined in making a full family.

"Hey Cam," I say through the phone grabbing his attention.

"Hey Bethy," His blonde hair was scruffy and he was still in his pyjamas.

I let Kitty talk to Britt and San, that means she let Lacey free. Lacey crawled around my bed and eventually finding comfort in my lap. She playfully grabs my hands and begins to fidget. She looks like Kitty, Blonde hair, big green hazel eyes, but she had Skylar's smile.

"Well, I better get going, Beth, breakfast is ready downstairs and the others are leaving for school in about an hour so if you wanna join them and, Happy Birthday" Kitty got up off my bed, returning my phone and scooped Lacey from my lap.

"Thank you, Kitty, I'll be on my way down" I smiled and so did Kitty. I get up off my bed and Kitty was already halfway out the door.

"Guys I gotta go, Thank you for the birthday wishes, talk soon" I sadly say and I hear multiple 'awws' through the phone.

"Bye B, call us when you get your present" San smirked adding a little wink at the end. I told them before I left that I didn't want anything but Santana is just so damn stubborn.

After 100 more goodbyes, I end the call and throw my phone on my bed only to be lost in my sheet already. I walk towards my closet and turn on the lights. The room is illuminated, presenting my minimal amount of clothing. Jeans, hoodies, dresses, all the usuals. I decide to wear what I wear almost every day, ripped jeans, a beige hoodie and a denim jacket over it matched with some New York stained white converse. I grab my packed bag and search for my phone in the sea of sheets and it flashed the time, 8:28. I trudged down the stairs to find everyone already at the table.

No conversation stopped for me, no staring, no whispering, exactly how I wanted it, no attention. I sit myself down next to Thomas and Stella, both have bowls of cereal in front of them. Stevie comes in with a plate of eggs and toast in one hand and baby oatmeal in the other, he passed the eggs down to me before returning to the gurgling babies.

"Hey Anna," Laura, who was on the other side of the table sipping coffee, "What grade are you in?" She asks placing her coffee down and resting her elbows on the table.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be a sophomore but I have been put up a grade so now I'm a junior, I just turned 15" I explained. Shelby taught me at a young age, I don't mean to brag but I could read and write at the age of 4.

"Oh cool, that means you're in classes with me, Tom and Sterling. When did you turn 15?" She's just full of questions that girl.

"Umm… today…" I say as quietly as possible, trying not to be heard by Laura. Unfortunately, she heard me.

"What! Happy Birthday, Anna! Why didn't you tell us yesterday, we could've got you something" Now instead of one pair of eyes on me, all 17 pairs of eyes, plus Stevie's were on me. An orchestra of birthday greeting filled the room, the last time I had this many greeting is when I celebrated my birthday with the cast of one of Shelby's shows.

"Thank you guys, it really means a lot" I blushed, "But seriously you guys, don't need to get me anything, letting me into your home was more than enough".

"Guys, we gotta go" Kitty came rushing around the corner, Skylar following close behind with a pair of car keys jingling as they dangle from his belt loop.

Everyone stands up, leaving Stevie and the babies. A range of farewells is addressed to Stevie as they leave the dining table.

"Bye Stevie," I say before leaving, "Bye Beth, Happy Birthday" I almost ignore him until it hit me, he called me Beth. My eyes widened and he just smirked. I quickly pivoted and left the room.

They all dump their dishes in the kitchen and I do the same. I see them all rush to the foyer and disappearing behind a door next to the stairs. I follow them and see a line of bag hooks with labels, the bag bay I guess.

I grasp my own bag that's slung over my own shoulder and walk behind the crowd. I see some kids hopping in the van and others walking in the other direction. I spot Tom and Laura with the walkers and run towards them, trying to catch up. I reach the crowd but I don't join, instead, I ruffle through my bag to find my headphones and plug them in, cancelling everything out. We walk for maybe 5 minutes and 4 from the group break off and walk in the other direction. I briefly look up and realise we're at Lima Elementary, I look back and see Elise waving goodbye. Without taking my headphones off I smile and wave back, she inaudibly giggles and skips off. Another 2 minutes of walking and a tap on the shoulder startles me and I almost jump a foot, I tug out my headphones and see Sterling behind me.

"Jesus Christ you scared me" I huff as I caught my breath and held my hand to my chest, feeling the rapid beating of my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to surprise you with this" He holds up small Lima snowglobe.

"Laur texted me and told me it's your birthday and I got you this" He lifts it higher and I smile in amazement.

"I know that you also said no presents, Laura said so, so take this as a souvenir, not a present" He gives it to me and I admire it. In the glass dome housed a small hill and the word 'Lima' on it as if were the Hollywood sign drowning in water and glitter.

"Thanks, Sterling, this is great" I pull him into a small hug. He pulls his hands out of his letterman jacket and going in for the hug too.

"So you're a jock aye?" I ask still holding the snowglobe, shaking it and watching the glitter cascades down.

"Uh yeah, my two older brothers were on the team so I decided to carry on the legacy" He looked embarrassed but I think it's good what he's doing for his family.

We chat for the rest of the time being until we approach the school. Some guys out by their cars, dressed similar to Sterling, letterman jacket, jeans and dirty kicks were yelling out to him.

"Oh you can go join them, I gotta go to the office anyway" I put the snowglobe in the front pocket of my hoodie, joining my phone and headphones that I stashed away earlier.

"Okay cool, see you around Anna" He waves goodbye and jogs to his friends, who were watching us from a distance. When he finally approaches the group I see the push him around and tease him. I smile and bow my head trying to shield myself from embarrassment. I walked into the school with my head still low and only lifted it up once to read the school sign, William McKinley High School.

X

I haul open the heavy double doors and slip inside the school. Lockers, classrooms, posters, there was nothing special about McKinley. I notice the amount of sign up posters for the glee clubs at McKinley. I turn the corner and find the office and administration. I walk up to the desk, hands still buried deep in my denim jacket pockets.

"Um Hi, I'm Anna, I'm a new student here." I nervously say looking around the room, trying to find any sort of distraction.

"Ah yes, Anna, Who sent in your enrollment form?" The lady was polite and approachable.

"Uh, Kitty Wilde," I say leaning closer to the desk, attempting to take a look at the screen.

"Oh here it is, let me just print out your schedule" After a couple more clicks on the keyboard, the printer began to rumble and spits out my schedule. She grabs the freshly printed sheet and hands it to me.

"Good luck on your first day" she smiles, "Thanks, I will" I reply as I whirl around exiting the office as smoothly as possible.

I was only halfway down the halls heading to my locker when I froze at the name that I dread to hear my entire life.

"Quinn?"


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3

I didn't want to turn around. Whoever said her name obviously knows her personally. Dammit, I've spent 16 hours in this God forbid town and someone is already assuming I'm her, she couldn't be that famous, she was the girl who got pregnant in high school and abandoned her own daughter. If you ask me that deserves criticism, not praise. The voice was male, strong, alto and genuinely sincere so he must be a good guy. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and slowly turned around to see who has wrongfully summoned me.

"Uh no, my name is Anna, I'm new here," I say still not look at the mystery man that called me out, my eyes were open but they were glued to my dirty converses.

"No you're not," He says this and makes my head snap up. Who does he think he is? My eyes finally met the nameless figure. A tall older man stood amongst me, spongy hair, tidy vest and a goofy grin.

"I know it's you, Beth, I just called you Quinn just to make sure it was you" I furrowed my eyebrows, who is he?

"Follow me into my office" He turns around and begins walking in the other direction, as he did that the bell rings and all the students scramble for their classrooms. I slowly followed behind the man until I reached his office with a name printed on the door, William Schuester, Principal.

"Have a seat Beth" He gestures to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and he sits down behind it.

"Okay…" I slowly walk towards the chair, before sitting down I place down my bag on the other one.

"You don't need to hide with me Beth, I know who you are and Kitty and I spoke about your current situation, I'm very sorry" He apologizes for something that wasn't his fault, everyone who has apologized had nothing to do with Shelby why should the be sorry. Instead of answering, I just press my lips together and just nod.

"Gosh, you look so much like your mother" He sighs with a smile that looks like it was soaked in nostalgia.

"Ugh, can everyone please stop saying that, I'm sick of everyone telling me I look like her and she is not my mother" I huff in frustration. I am not her, I will never be her.

"Oh sorry Beth, I thought you and your mother were close" He apologizes again for something that has nothing to do with him.

"Well, you thought wrong" I snapped. I close my eyes and try to relax. Shelby said I had my 'mother's' temper, if I thought I was bad, she must be worse.

Mr Schuester, according to the desk tag, just sat there in silence and I joined him. He looked like he was in deep thought and I didn't want to disrupt him because honestly, I didn't care I just want to get out of here. Pin drop silence filled the room for many long seconds until Mr Schuester made sudden movements. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small picture frame and handing it to me.

"Tell me the people you recognize in that photo," he tells me as he leans back in his chair.

I take the dusty frame and wipes some dust off the glass to get a better look. In my hands was a picture of 12 students, the one in the wheelchair holding a sign saying 'Glee Club 2009'. I take a couple of seconds to analyze the photo.

"Well there's Aunty San and Aunt Britt," I say pointing at them, "They look so young" I laugh a bit, they're so cute and small in their cheerleading uniforms. I scan the photo again.

"Oh, my sister Rachel obviously" I see Rachel there with her signature over the top smile. Ever since Shelby took me in, Rachel has made consistent visits. It's nice to know that someone other than Shelby is happy for my existence, unlike someone that I refuse to know.

"Oh, that's Mercedes, she came to visit San and Britt in New York once and she has that killer album out now" I flash of New York memories appeared in my mind. Mercedes, Britt, San and Shelby has a little Troubletones reunion backstage of one of her shows. It was legendary.

"Wait is that Mike Chang? _The_ Mike Chang, the one that dances on tour for famous artist all around the world?" I say in excitement looking up at Mr Schuester and he nods.

Before returning the photo, I take one more good look at the photo and realise I found someone that I didn't want to find. I stared down at the photo and just stared at her. She looked perfect. Too perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile but I know deep down inside she wasn't a perfect person, I just know it.

"You know when this photo was taken you were in her stomach," Mr Schuester added. I look back at the photo and there it was, a baby bump partially shielded my Mercedes and Rachel.

"Guess which one is your father" he leans forward out of his chair, over his desk, pointing at the frame.

"What is this? Do you think that this is just some game to you-"

"Just guess"

"Fine" I huff and roll my eyes. "I don't know, Him" I point without even trying or putting any real thought into it. I choose the closest nice-looking guy next to her. A very tall, awkward guy with a weird awkward half smirk.

"Ah, Finn Hudson. No not him, he thought he was but turns out the guy 4 heads over is your father" I glare at the photo again, this time counting 4 heads over to eventually land on a guy with a mohawk, my 'mother' had interesting taste in men. I look down at the name section that matches his position, Noah Puckerman.

"Mr Schuest-"

"Mr Schue is fine" He interrupts.

"Okay, Mr Schue, I don't understand what you're trying to do" I'm so confused. "What is he trying to accomplish?" I ask.

"I want you to get to know your mother," He responds as he leans back in his chair. He's showing me a version of her that he knew, but it's not the real her. She hides under layers and layers of facades and phases but I know the true 'Quinn Fabray'.

"Don't bother, I don't want to know her anyway. She left me and I'll never forgive her for that" Immediately I spring up, snatching my backpack and fleeing the office without another word, not even bothering to say goodbye or thank you. So much for the first day and my birthday.

I stomp down the halls, late to class on my first day. I arrive in class and no one really cares. I lean back into the chair waiting for the last 20 minutes of class to end. When the bell rang I was the first one out of class.

On the way to my locker, I pass the trophy case, I stop to admire the school achievements. Football trophies, medals and a lot of Cheerio trophies. I see Britt in a picture with some others called the 'Brainiacs' and San in a Cheerios photo. Right in the middle of the case was a portrait of Finn Hudson from Glee Club, the one that Mr Schue said he thought he was my dad. I read the plaque:

"The show must go… all over the place… or something" I giggle a bit at the end, did he really say that? I read on.

"1994 to 2013… oh he's-"

"-My brother's best friend," I jumped at the sudden interruption. I spin to see Sterling standing beside me, arms bent holding his backpack straps, admiring the trophy case too.

"Finn was Sam's best friend when we moved here from down South the hit it off pretty well in glee club, speaking of…" Sterling pointed to what looked like the last glee club photo before they all graduated. We looked at the photo and I completely avoided a certain someone.

"Are you gonna join the glee club? Believe it or not, it's really popular and fun. When Sam was at school they used to get a Slushie thrown at them if they were in glee club" Sterling and I laugh.

"Uh, maybe, my mom was really into this kinda thing" The best memories of Shelby is when we sang together.

"Awesome, there a rehearsal tomorrow, you should join" a wide smile stretched across Sterling's face. "I gotta go but meet you this afternoon to walk you home… um, not just you specifically… but like all of you and stuff," he awkwardly runs his hand through his short blonde hair as he walks off.

I give a little wave goodbye and looks back at the case. One day, I want to be in this trophy case.

X

The rest of the day was about the same. I had English with Laura, Biology with Sterling and I was bumped up to Advanced Calculus with Lin. On my way to my last class, Geography, I witnessed something. Thomas from the home, being thrown against the locker by a douchebag in a letterman jacket. A small crowd accumulated and I have a strong urge to interfere but I think I've had enough attention drawn to myself today. Tom fell on the floor, unamused but not dazed.

"Same time tomorrow Tom?" The asshole spoke.

"Burn in hell Win" Tom snarled as rage grew across his face.

After the crowd dispersed I was the only one to approach Tom.

"Hey Tom, Are you okay?" I offered him a hand up and he gratefully accepted.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it, it happens all the time" he brushes off his flannel button down and jeans.

"Well, it shouldn't," I protest.

"I guess that's what I get for being one of the 2 only openly gay students at McKinley" We walk down the hall together. His scruffy brown hair looks even more unsettled than it looked this morning.

"Oh, I didn't know you're gay, that so cool. I have gay aunts, well technically they aren't my real aunts but I consider them to be" I ramble. I've met a good handful of gay men and women in my life and can I say, they are way more fun to hang around with.

"Who is the other gay student?" I curiously ask.

"My boyfriend, Lucas Newton, but everyone calls him Newt" He smiles when he mentioned his name.

"Aww that's adorable," I swoon.

"Not when you get bullied for it almost every single day because of it. It's probably not gonna work out, high school relationships never do, especially gay one" his tone changed into a sadder more depressed one.

"You know my aunts used to go to this school too" I playfully brag and attempt to lighten the mood as we slowly approach the trophy case. I stop in front of it and Tom does too. We look inside at the photo of the Glee Club and I spot Britt and San with the biggest smiles, next to each other.

"You see that Latina right there," I press my finger against the glass and Tom nods.

"Well, she married that girl right next to her," I point to Britt, "and now they live in New York and have 3 beautiful children. They are living proof that high school relationships can work. My aunty San would tell me the story of how she came out almost every single time I came over because she was so proud of herself and being with Aunt Britt made her even stronger. She was the top bitch here and this stupid school still made her feel small but you just gotta keep growing stronger. You're not the first person to be bullied or pushed around these halls because of your sexuality this shit has been happening for years. So be proud of who you are and don't let assholes like…"

"Winston Haynes" He adds.

"Like Winston Haynes make you feel small" I finish what practically sounded like a lecture and Tom saw smiling goofily.

"You are not what I expected Anna,"

"Oh I'm nothing people expect"

This bonding moment was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Student rush to their class and Tom and I decide to too.

"Thanks for that Anna, I really needed that" he smiles, slowly walking in the other direction than me.

"No problem, If you need any more advice, I live with you so," I joke as I finally reach my class. At least I made another friend.


	4. 4

CHAPTER 4

The walk home from school didn't feel as long as the walk to school. We made a stop at the Elementary school to pick up the younger kids. I was waiting by the gate when I was half-tackled, half hugged on the waist from behind. I twirl around to see Elise clamp me tight into a warm hug. She detaches so I could carry her properly.

"Hey Elise, how was school?" I hoist her higher so she was straddling my hips, her arms around my neck.

"It was great, I told my class about you" She cheerfully answers.

We start walking and a front carry changed into a piggyback as we walked home together, talking about our day.

"How was your day Ann?" She curiously asks.

"It was hard a little, fitting in was scary but it was much better when I made some friends" I could barely remember what happened today other than the meeting with Mr Schue, talking with Sterling and the Tom incident.

"Did you make any new ones?" Elise bobs up and down in excitement.

"Not anyone you don't already know," I joke.

Elise reminded me of Sugar. They were both so happy and bubbly. Her quirky personality made me feel like home with the Lopez-Pierces. They both brunette, Elise's being a little lighter, almost a dirty blonde. The had the same rich brown eyes and the most adorable and contagious smile.

We arrive home and Elise jumps down off my back and dashes towards the front door, leaving me behind the pact again. I dig my hands deeper in my denim jacket pocket as I make my way to the welcoming front door. I slowly push it open and see almost everyone here. The younger kids playing in the lounge, the babies in their playpen and the older kids helping the younger ones with homework.

I hear a faint cry from the baby playpen and see one of the boys, Max I think, tearing up as he grasps the rails of the pen. I look around for Stevie but he's nowhere to be found. I can't stand to hear babies cry so I pick Max up from the pen and carry him in my arms. He instantly stops crying and gurgles, his face over my shoulder. I fix his dark black hair and wipe away a few runaway tears.

We walk around the house, half exploring, half searching for Stevie. We find Stevie outside taking out the trash and sorting the recycles.

"Oh hey there, Max pulled another siren did he?" He asks, looking up to see Max in my arms.

"A siren?" I question, scrunching my forehead in confusion.

"He has a habit of crying and to be attended to instantly, like a siren" Stevie stands up straight and brushes off his hands and walking back inside. Max and I follow him in.

"Thanks for helping him Beth" He was washing his hands when he said it again. He called me Beth.

"How do you know that? Who told you? Was it Kitty?" I demand. My approach was strict and stern.

"Whoa calm down, I'll tell you when you're not carrying a 14-month-old baby in your arms" I suggest walking towards me and offering to take Max out of my arms. I pass Max over to Stevie and he puts him back in the pen.

"Lee!" Stevie shouts at Lee loud enough for him to hear through his headphones, "Look after the babies please" he says. Lee nods and takes his homework to the lounge and works on the couch, watching the babies.

"Follow me," Stevie says to me as he directs me towards another room. I open the door and says, "After you". I walk in and the room looked like a study. A large desk in the middle of the room, a bookshelf full of files and books and some photos were taken or drawn, pinned to the walls.

"Sit," he gestures at the couch in the corner of the room. I take a seat and he sits on the single seat opposite me.

"Please explain what is going on, how do you know my name?" I desperately ask. I am in no mood to be exposed on my first day in Lima.

"Okay it's a long story," he says running his hands through his short blonde hair and scratching the itchy stubble under his chin.

"I've got time" I really didn't. I had like 3 English papers, a history report and calculus worksheet to do but I needed to know how he knew.

"Well I had some suspicion when I first saw you, you looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I read your file and saw your last name on the registration form that Kitty sent me to give in, She already changes your name to 'Anna' but I was 'Fabray' and it sounded so familiar but I still couldn't figure it out. Finally the final pieces of the puzzle we put together when you received a package this morning and it had the name 'Beth' on it. I didn't know a Beth so I thought the sent us the wrong package. But that's not the weirdest part, I was gonna call the number for the return address when I saw the owners name, or shall I say names. Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce. I knew who they were because Stacey and I once visited them at school when I was younger and Sam dated both of them at one point. I called them up and told them about you and they told me not only your name but you're one of my brother's ex-girlfriend's daughter. That's how I knew who you looked like, Quinn Fabray used to date my brother, Sam"

The awkward tension built as we both sat there in silence. I was staring at my shoes, trying to take in what Stevie just told me. I didn't care that he knew my name but I had to set some rules straight.

"Okay, that was something…" I say awkwardly, "I just have some simple request since you know more than you should," I say.

"Shoot" He sits up and straightens up the plain blue shirt that looked 2 sizes too small for him.

"First, Quinn is not my mother and she never will be so don't call her my mother. Two, No one should know about this unless I tell them myself, this is for my publicity reasons. Three, you will still address me as 'Anna' and only call me Beth when it's only me, you and Kitty." I list.

"Okay, I got it" I could see him mentally taking notes. "Oh, I almost forgot" Stevie springs up off the couch and walks towards the desk and return back to me with one thin package the kind you hold fancy important documents in and a letter, simple white envelope.

He passes it to me and I read the front of the bigger envelope. Beth Fabray Corcoran. Lima Foster Family, Lima Ohio. I flip it over to see who it's from even though I already have a good idea who it's from. Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Cameron and France Lopez-Pierce. I knew it. I try to decipher the contents in the package but it was useless it was bubble wrap lined. I check the other smaller envelope and it says the same thing but the return address is different, California and no sender name. I scrunch my forehead, I don't know anyone from Cali.

"Thank you, Stevie, I better get going" I get up off the couch, the packages still in my hand and head towards the door.

"No worries, and you're secret safe with me" He zips his lips and pretends to lock it and throw the key.I leave the room with a swift exit.

I make it to my bedroom and pass Kitty on the way up the stairs.

"Oh Beth, we have something planned for you later, so be prepared" she smiles and I smile back. I don't want to be rude but I desperately need to open these packages.

"I gotta go, Kitty, teachers don't care if you're new they just want that report, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah definitely, go on up" The points towards the stairs indicating my cue to leave.

"Thanks, Kitty, I'll be down for dinner" I climb up the stairs and made it to my bedroom. I remembered the San and Britt told me to call them when I open my gift so I decided to call them on facetime on my laptop. I pull out my laptop and sit, the packages and my laptop at my desk. I log in and click the facetime icon. The contacts consist of Britt and San and my friends from home. The call rang twice before being answered by San.

"Oh it's Beth, guys Beth is calling" I hear San shout and I hear heavy footsteps in the background. In pops Britt, Sugar and Cam and France in Britt's arms. "Hi Beth" they all sang, apart from France, she just babbled.

"Hey guys, I called you because I got your package" I show them the envelope.

"Oooo, open it, we wanna see your reaction" I see the whole family get comfortable in front of the camera as I began ripping the open tabs. Out fell 2 cd cases a small decorative bag and a very official piece of paper. I check the paper first because it looks really fancy, gold ink and everything. I glance at the paper, read it and started crying. I help my shaking hand to my mouth to muffle the cry.

"We decided as a family and we think we made a perfect choice" I look up at the laptop and saw everyone smiling, especially France.

I gaze at the paper again to check for this is really happening. It was a certificate for becoming Godparents. I look down and see her name. Francesca Isabella Lopez-Pierce. I almost started crying again.

"Are you guys serious?" I said between tears.

"100% Beth, you are a perfect Godparent for Franny," San said in an encouraging tone.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much, I love you guys so much" I cry even harder. Tears of joy spew out of my eyes and I can't stop it.

"Check the other things" Britt suggests.

I try to wipe the remaining tears and I pick up the little baggie. I pour the contents into my hand and out fell a small cross necklace.

"It was from Shelby, she wanted to give it to you herself"

I can feel more tears building up as I clasp the necklace from behind my neck. I inhale through my nose and imagine my last vision of her.

I pick up the 2 cd cases. One was titled Regionals 08/06/2010 and the other was just called "For Her".

"I'll watch them when I can see past the tears" I laugh. "Oh also I got a letter from California, but I don't know anyone from California" I look at Britt and San and they look like they're hiding something.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" I eagerly ask and they just look at each other, "You know I don't like secrets and when you guys keep them from me, please tell me" I beg.

"Fine, okay, umm, well… Quinn lives in Cali…" Britt trails, "But so does 40 million other people so it could be anyone, don't stress about it please" Brittany tries to ease my anger but it was useless.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! After 15 years she finally decides to contact me?! This is pathetic! I'm not opening that stupid letter ever" I lash out.

"Beth!" Santana snaps, tilting her head in Brittany's direction, she looked sad and a little offended.

"Oh I'm so sorry I used the S-word Britt, I'm just so angry" I sincerely apologize.

"It's okay Beth" I sigh in relief, I can't have Britt hate me too.

"So how was your first day of school" San changes the subject.

"Not the best honestly, first I was called in by the principal, Mr Schuester-"

"Wait, Mr Schue?! He's still alive?!"

"Yeah…"

"God I miss the old guy, does he still wear those disgusting vests?" Santana asks.

"Tragically, yes" I laugh. "He kept trying to tell me about Her and I couldn't take it so I left" My tone changed as I remember every second of it. "He really wanted me to get to know her but I didn't want to".

"You should consider his advice Beth," San says through the laptop. Not what I was expecting.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, Mr Schue is one of the only people in that God forsaken town that actually gave a damn about everyone" Santana adds, "He literally helped and supported everyone in Glee club, including Britt and me so my advice, take his advice"

I rest my elbows on the desk and hold my head up with my hands, maybe I was a little hard on the old man.

"Okay, I'll apologize tomorrow, thanks, guys. Also, I just heard the weirdest story, Someone here knows who I really am other than Kitty"

"Wait how?" both San and Britt were concerned.

"It has to do with you-" I point to Britt,

"And you-" I point to San,

"and Sam Evans."

"I'm scared but do tell," San looked jittery.

"So basically-"

Suddenly a soft knock came from my bedroom door. I turn and see familiar blue eyes looking at me. It was Sterling.

"Uh, Anna, dinner's ready" I nervously mumbled.

"Oh okay, I'll be right down" I smile and he returns a just as friendly one before I see him leave and hear his footsteps descend.

"Guys I gotta go," I say sadly.

"Beth Rose Fabray Corcoran! Number one, you are not ending this call until you tell me this story about us and trouty mouth and number two, who was that boy? Because he looks like trouts but prettier" Santana exclaimed.

"Sorry I gotta go" I slowly closed my laptop lid.

"BETH YOU BETTER NOT END THIS CALL UNTIL I HEAR THE END OF THAT STORY!" Santana shouts.

"I love you guys, bye" I finally say before I hear a response and the lid drops with a blunt click.


End file.
